Tonk's Break's a Time Turner
by Mere888
Summary: The title just about explains the story itself. This story sets up some events for another story I'm writing but have not put up on FanFiction yet. I edited this story to give more details about were Tonks ended up.
**The title just about explains the story itself. I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money off of this. This story sets up some events for another story I'm writing but have not put up on Fanfiction. Right now I want to keep it the story a one shot, but it may become longer if I'm inspired. This is an edit of my last story with a little more information about what time Tonks is in.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter and probably never will.**

 **o0o0o0o**

Professor Flitwick was teaching his Fifth Year Charms class about a magical object that was on specially loan by the Ministry for the day when he noticed that the class was coming to an end.

Professor Flitwick said "aw it seems our time has come to an end but I will leave you with this, what every time turner says…

I mark the hours, every one.

Nor have I yet outrun the sun.

My use and value unto you,

Are gauged by what you have to do."

And with that the students began to leave the room unfortunately for the Professor that didn't come without incident.

Instead causing the professor to experience the most terrifying moment in his career to date.

When Nymphadora Tonks in her efforts to leave class managed to trip over the table he was standing on enough to throw them both off balance, causing the time turner to fall from his hands.

Unfortunately for both of them Ms. Tonks tried caching the object as it was falling and the next moment she was gone, along with the time turner.

 **o0o0o0o**

There was a sudden flash and a loud Crash as the time turner slipped from her hands and hit the floor, breaking into many pieces.

"I'm sorry Professor…" Tonks trailed off as she notices that the that noticed that the room was empty.

Trying to keep a clear head and not freak of Tonks left the room, and leave the broken Time Turner on the floor.

Realizing that she may gone thru time a few hours Tonks set off to find the Head of Ravenclaw House.

Upon not seeing any of the other students Tonks quickly checked a nearby clock and found that it was the middle of lunch time.

Turning to make her way to the Great Hall only to some else actually manages to run into her while simultaneously stepping on her foot.

"Oww!" Tonks exclaimed as she jumped slightly up and down while nursing her foot.

Of all the times she had wish she could find someone as clumsy as her it had to be when she traveled back in time a few hours.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" Tonks looked up to see a sandy haired boy about her age that did look genuinely sorry.

"Don't worry about it when you're as clumsy as I am you get use to it. At least I'm not the only one now it seems..." Tonks smiled good naturedly at the boy trailing off when she realized she didn't recognize him.

The boy slightly blushed at her smile "I'm actually not that clumsy I'm afraid" the boy admitted.

Tonks sighs "Just my luck that I'm still the clumsiest kid around it seem not even the new kid can seem to beat me" she says in an over dramatic voice that reminded the boy a lot of one of his best friends.

"New kid?" the boy questioned.

"Well you're new to me cutie" Tonks said confidently her smile only growing when his face starts to turns red from blushing.

The boy opens his mouth to speak and nothing seemed to come out.

Tonks sends him a wink that causing to go even redder and starts walking to the Great Hall again.

The boy seemingly frozen in place as he watched her walk away until the moment she trips over a slightly high stone at the end hallway.

The boy then rushes to make sure she's okay.

"I see you weren't kidding when you said you were clumsy" the boy says while helping her up off the floor.

"Not even if I wanted to be" Tonks smiles recovering with confidence as she always does.

"I never got your name" The boy says quickly trying not to blush again.

"Tonks" she says her smile not fading.

"What kind of name is Tonks?" he says sounding confused.

"The kind that comes after the first" Tonks simply states.

"And the first?" he asks.

"I don't really go by" Tonks explains.

"Awe come on?" he asks.

Tonks sighs "I'll only tell you if yours is as bad as mine" she states.

"Remus Lupin" the boy introduces himself without pause.

"Nope not as bad as mine" Tonks says as she start walking to the Great Hall again, she had not recognizing the name in anyway whatsoever.

Remus followed clearly wondering about what could be so bad about her first name.

"Please" Remus asked as they drew closer to the Great Hall.

"Hum, no." she replies he opens the door to the Great Hall for them.

"Will you at least tell me why your hairs pink" Remus asked.

Tonks smiles but doesn't get the time to answer him.

Because as they walk inside Tonks looks around to get the surprise of her life.

The Great Hall though as grand as it had always been, was fill to the brim with almost no recognizable people.

She freezes.

"Tonks?" the boy Remus asks concerned about her sudden pause.

A slightly younger looking Dumbledore starts to make his what down to her between the tables to check on the frozen student.

Upon seeing him it suddenly clicks for her, that it hasn't been just a few hours.

"Is everything alright?" Dumbledore starts to becoming suspicious when he fails to recognize the student in front of him.

The question brings Tonks out of her shock partly.

"OH BLOODY TIME TURNER!" Tonks exclaimed loudly enough for everyone in the Great Hall to turn just in time to see the Hufflepuff's hair turn from pink to blood red before there very eye's.

 **o0o0o0o**

1988\. It was 1988.

Tonks was sitting in Dumbledore's office, but of everything that had been said she could only seem to focus on one thing, the fact it was 1988.

Yesterday she had been in the year 1975 and today she had traveled back in time 13 years.

A year she had lived in as a 2-year-old.

But she wasn't 2, she was 15.

To make things worse the Dumbledore didn't even know what a Time Turner was.

Her mother and father wouldn't know her, not for who she now.

What family she actually talked to wouldn't know her.

All because she was clumsy.

But she couldn't think about that now.

All she could think about was the fact it was the year 1988.


End file.
